


Run

by Shayochism



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayochism/pseuds/Shayochism





	Run

It was like you had been hit across the head with a hammer as you slowly tried to pry open your heavy eyes. Your head hurt, really hurt, and you found yourself clutching it between both numb hands as you curled up on the stone cold floor, knees to your chest. You hadn’t felt a headache quite like this in a while, if ever, and knew something must have happened to spark this off, but what, exactly, had transpired? Your memory wasn’t recalling anything. You weren’t one to drink so heavily, if drink at all, so it wasn’t a hangover at least. You didn’t recall hitting your head, or... being hit across the head… What a silly thought. 

A quick intake of breath had your eyes snap open. For a moment you saw nothing but a dark blur, but eventually your vision cleared and you saw… you saw what? You didn’t see much but the wall you faced. 

Panic quickly set in. Your breath picked up into a quick pace, heart beginning to beat faster with every passing second that seemed to draw out as slow as ever, pumping away in your chest. You could feel it beating heavier and heavier, your eardrums reverberating with the thrum. Louder and louder. 

Panic.

You didn’t recognise this wall. At all. And that caused you great distress. It was dark, metallic… looked cold to the touch. You were cold. You were shivering now, if from the fear wracking your body or from the chill of wherever you were, you didn’t know. That wasn’t your main thought process. All you could think about was this wall. This unfamiliar wall. 

You were too scared to turn around and see where you were, heart beating ever faster. 

Ba-bump-Ba-bump-Ba-bump-Ba-bump-Ba-bump.

But you had to look. You had to see where you were. If not… well, you couldn’t lie there forever. Ever so slowly you turned your head to see where it was exactly you were and found… 

You were in a dark room with barely enough light to see, but you could make out the room had no objects within it, completely empty and devoid of life, at least, except yourself. That was a relief and you could feel your heart rate ever so slightly calm. But just as quick as it had dimmed, it picked up again and panic once more laid in your gut. 

This place was unfamiliar. You had no idea where you were or even how long you had been asleep - out cold? Perhaps… How long had you been gone from home? Were your family worried? Had they even noticed you were gone? Surely you hadn’t slept for too long and nobody had raised an alarm yet. You didn’t want anybody to worry about you, panic even, as panic felt so sickening right now. Such a horrid feeling.

How had you gotten here? You had no clue. You remembered literally nothing no matter how hard you tried. The last thing you could remember was walking alone. Nobody was around as far as you knew. But something had happened to land you in… in this place.

Shaking, you slowly pushed yourself up to a sitting position, head beginning to swirl. You wanted to be sick, but… you just couldn’t. You felt the need to hold it down, and so you did, fighting the gags in your throat. Whatever had happened had a really bad impact on your gut, but you fought to ignore it as you slowly but surely got to your feet. You had to hold the cold wall as you did so, gaining balance, but the slight dizzy feeling soon left.

You glanced around once more as though you had missed something, or thought someone was in the room. But nothing was there, nobody was there. Even so, you felt watched, as though a million eyes were behind the walls with x-ray vision, watching your every move. Nobody was there. You took solace in that. For now.

The door.

Were you locked in?

Slowly, you edged over to the windowless door. It was just like any other metallic door - metallic seemed to be a theme here - and slowly, but surely, reached out a hand to try the touchpad.

It parted.

But no light came beaming in. The outside was just as dark as the room, and that scared you a little. Your heart began to thump again in your chest. Was it even safe to leave the room, or was it actually safer staying put? You had two options: stay in the room and find out why you were here, and perhaps face grave consequences, or you could leave, sneak out, and find freedom - if such was possible.

That feeling of being watched took over again and you spun around as though the perpetrator was behind you. But nobody was there. Nothing was there. It was empty. 

You reassured yourself you weren’t being watched - you glanced around and saw no cameras - and knew nobody could really be watching you. You held the door too close to being shut for anybody to be looking in. So you looked back out and saw nobody, saw nothing but an empty corridor. It was as empty and metallic as the room. Dark. Almost black. 

Your hands felt oddly numb, as did your whole body now you thought on it. Your head buzzed and your eyelids felt heavy, chest beating ever more with that rhythmic sound of your heart in a panic. But you had to do something. You had to leave. 

You had to get out.

You were suddenly spurred on to move and quickly left the room, gently shutting the door behind you. You didn’t want anybody to find the door open and moments later raise the alarms - you wanted those few extra seconds of freedom before they found you were gone. Then again, the door was unlocked… Confusing at it was, you slowly moved down the corridor, breathing gently, trying not to make a sound. You took your footsteps lightly and kept your breath as calm as possible, even though your heart pounded in your ears and you wanted to just vomit from the fear.

The first intersection gave you a choice of left and right. You took the choice of going right for some reason, an odd feeling coming from the left, as though doom awaited you down that path. Left was darker, too, as though looking straight into the abyss. That did scare you, and you were glad to take the path to the right where it seemed to be lighter. But the further you walked, the more you realised everything was just as light - or dark. Dim. Everything was dim. It was eerily quiet too, so quiet you could hear yourself breathing, hear your thumping heart ready to escape your chest.

You still felt watched, though every step you took you were sure to look out for cameras - and found none. Nobody was watching you, surely, though you couldn’t shake the feeling. 

If somebody had been there, who would it have been? A friend, or foe? No doubt a foe… You don’t wake up with such a banging headache and nausea in a dark room, cold and alone, when with allies, surely. So, for now, you were convinced you were in the lair of the enemy. It made sense. The room had just given off that feeling of imprisonment. 

Your senses suddenly sparked to life as you heard something behind you. A footstep. It was a footstep. A single footstep. You were sure. You spun around in alarm to face… nobody? Nobody was there, but you had surely heard that footstep. You were sure it was a footstep, too, as the tap was so… so… no. You were just sure for some reason. But nobody was around down either side of the corridor.

Behind you, you heard something else. It sounded like fabric creasing in the wind. You spun around again. Nothing. 

Now you were truly afraid. You were starting to hear things. Was the fear of being in this place playing on your mind? You weren’t sure, but if somebody was nearby, you had to avoid them. Again you thought about being in enemy territory. So that must be an enemy nearby. 

You began to walk down the corridor a little quicker now, your ways of being cautious lifting a little - you walked a little heavier, breathed a little louder as bile rose up your throat. You swallowed hard. You were shaking. That panic was coming back. 

You heard that footstep again once more behind you, but you didn’t stop to check if someone was there. You walked faster, pacing quickly, turning corners and wandering deeper into what felt like a maze. Nobody was around and you found that unusual, but a good thing - you didn’t want to find anybody. You just wanted out. You wanted to go home. You wanted your family, to be safe again.

Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.

The footsteps matched yours in pace. You were sure you were being followed now, too afraid to look back and confirm it. You started to run now, panic overwhelming your body. Flee, it told you, keep running, find safety, find somewhere to hide. But there was nowhere. Each door you passed you tried to open, but found everything locked, your shaky hands pressing touchpads that responded with a dim red glow of denial. You felt like a rat trapped in someone’s sick experiment. Surely you had passed here before. Were you running in circles? You probably were.

Run. Run. Run.

But eventually you had to stop. You couldn’t keep running and you found yourself falling to your knees in exhaustion. You half expected to be ended there and then, caught, but nothing came. Nobody found you. The footsteps were gone. Nobody was there as you glanced back. Had you been running from nothing? No, you still felt so very watched… 

Your breathing was erratic as you tried to catch your breath, chest heavy, heaving up and down, heart rate through the roof. And you were still shaking. You just couldn’t stop shaking, nor could you shake the fear coursing through your body. Your mind was racing, thinking about forms of escape, what to do, hatching a plan of attack should you face an enemy. What would you do? You were unarmed.

That was when you heard it. A noise that made your blood run extremely cold.

Behind you, you heard a lightsaber flare to life, though it sounded slightly unusual to the ear. It almost… reverberated, crackled, sounded… unstable somehow. Raw.

Fumbling around on your hands and knees you turned around and saw… you saw…

Him. It was him.

Kylo Ren.

You had heard about him. Heard all the gruesome tales. Though your eyes were more drawn to the lightsaber for the moment, your gaze continuously flickered to that black mask that hid his face. You didn’t even consider what was under it. You just knew you were in such a bad position right now.

As you begun to feel even more sick, shaking like a leaf from the fear, the seconds drew out, nothing happening. He just stood there, presumably staring right at you. Had Kylo been following you all this time? Why were you still alive? You were convinced he would show no mercy.

“Correct…”

That metallic voice. So unnatural. So… dark. It made a shiver run up your spine. You felt frozen in place, your breathing rapid, heartbeat just as quick. Once more the sound of your heart filled your ears in the eerie silence of the moment. What should you do? You couldn’t fight back. You had no weapon, only your bare hands, and they wouldn’t match up to a lightsaber. You weren’t a force user, either. You felt utterly doomed.

Almost tauntingly, Kylo dragged his saber across the wall, causing sparks to spit out everywhere.

And that’s when your body finally responded and you stood up and ran. You ran as fast as you could. Even though you were utterly exhausted, you ran and ran. You ran down the corridor and looked behind you - Kylo was gone. But you still ran, your feet slapping the floor loudly as you went. You didn’t care if someone else heard you now. You just wanted to get as far as possible from Kylo Ren. You didn’t think twice as to where he disappeared to as you rounded a corner…

… only to almost run into him. 

You let out an involuntary scream and turned on your heels, running again, even faster.

You ran faster and faster, almost impossibly so. You had to get away, just escape. You rounded another corner, once again finding Kylo. 

This time you didn’t scream, merely turning and running again.

He was playing games with you, and you were taking the bait. But you couldn’t stop running.

Every corner you took, he was there, waiting, lightsaber crackling at his side. You could almost see yourself falling to the unusual looking weapon, but your mind kept you sane, told yourself that you had a chance. 

So you ran further and further, anywhere, everywhere, but eventually stopped at one corner. You didn’t care that you couldn’t breath properly, that your legs screamed out for relief, that your feet hurt so much they were going numb. Instead of rounding the corner, you slowly peeked around it, expecting to see Kylo.

But he wasn’t there.

Relief washed through you and your feet managed to take you around to the next corridor. You couldn’t run any more. You just walked. All was quiet. Very quiet. Kylo was nowhere in sight. You were finally alone. But for how long? No, probably not for long. You knew he wouldn’t leave his prey to wander away and get free. But you still had to try. There was always a chance.

Then you saw it. A light at the end of the tunnel, literally. Down the corridor was a light and you just felt like it was a good sign - a way to get out of the maze, stop feeling like a trapped rat. You began to pace quickly now your breath had calmed a little. If you could just get to the exit, you could perhaps find somewhere to hide for a little while, hatch a plan of escape. You felt relieved, so relieved you wanted to cry. A single tear did run down your cheek.

You walked quicker and quicker towards this light, but it never seemed to come closer. Instead, it was growing darker and darker. You began to run again, towards the dying light. It was your chance at freedom and you felt it being ripped away from you, and eventually you found yourself facing a wall. 

There had been no light at all.

You couldn’t believe you had been so foolish to think there was an escape, and you found a single sob escaping your mouth. You thought you were trapped here forever until that little bit of your conscience told you otherwise. Always a chance, always a way out. And you believed it.You had to. You couldn’t wallow in fear and run forever. You had to stabilize yourself and hatch a plan now rather than later. Perhaps you could make a mental map in your head. That would do. There always is a way out. Always. You could see yourself now, back at home, putting the whole ordeal behind you.

You stepped backwards, ready to try and find another way out, feeling rather positive there really had to be an exit.

Then you heard that all too familiar tearing sound that unstable lightsaber flaring to life.

Pain tore through you. Only for a second. But you felt it.

Numb. You felt numb.

Drifting in the moment...

Then the pain rapidly came back.

You looked down at what caused you such agony that rippled through your body slowly in one large wave of pain. 

The lightsaber. 

You were confused for a moment, in shock, as you stopped breathing. What? What had just… why was it…

“I thoroughly enjoyed this little adventure. Now it’s time to rest.”

The lightsaber deactivated.

You crumpled to the floor, death itself looming over you.

You thought about family. Friends. Loved ones. Of all the things you wouldn’t get to do or see now. You had wanted to… to… you couldn’t even remember what you wanted to do with life. 

All you could focus on as your vision began to blur was that black mask that hovered above you.

That was the last thing you ever saw.

Kylo Ren.


End file.
